saudade- 1 dia de guerra
by annitha mz
Summary: una guerra entre vampiros y hombres lobos dejando a los humanos en medio, una chica se pierde en el bosque descubriendo algo que siempre estuvo frente a sus ojos,... hombres lobo vs vampiros- haoxannaxren.. respuesta al reto: love anna...reto del foro 'yo te reto tu me retas, nosotros nos retamos'
1. Chapter 1

Saudade- 1 día de guerra

Autora: annitha

Dcm: shaman King ni sus personajes me pertenecen

….X…..X…X…..X…..X

Salió de la casa, el clima afuera era un tanto normal pues fumbari era un lugar frio pero en esos días el clima tan solo había decaído dejando la pequeña ciudad nublada y fría

Tan solo unas cuadras tenía que caminar para llegar a la preparatoria donde recibía clases

Mientras caminaba observaba la curiosa ciudad, rodeada de bosques, muy escondida por suerte para ella que no le agradaba del todo el bullicio

Sonrió al recordar de la que se había salvado esa mañana, una plática que no pensaba tener jamás con su padre, aun que lo entendía podía ver su cara de horror al tener que tratar el tema con ella y con eso de que su madre había muerto no podía imaginarse lo que le costaba a su padre asumir ambos papeles

Anna-escucho el grito de cierta chica, tan solo sonrió

Hola pilika-

Hola anna…que frio tan tremendo-hablo cubriéndose el cuello

Si lo sé, y parece que va para largo pues así está desde ayer-

Hablando de ayer-emocionada-adivina que, vi al amor de mi vida

Y ahora quien es el amor de tu vida-con eso de que pilika se enamoraba de cada cara bonita que veía no era sorpresa

Pues no sé, pero ayer que estaba en la tienda de mi tía, pues vi pasar varios carros negros, en hilerita-explicaba con emoción la peli-azul-entonces uno traía la ventana abajo y lo vi…tiene el cabello como…como moradito, precioso, y vi sus ojos, dorados, dorados como, como el oro-hablo mientras caminaba y con cara de volar sobre las nubes-de verdad es el amor de mi vida, tiene que ser, recibí una señal divina-ahora con expresión seria-Al instante que los autos entraron en la ciudad el cielo se nublo y comenzó a hacer frio, fue como si mi cuerpo lo extrañara, como necesitara de su calor

Rio al instante con las ocurrencias de pilika-que ferviente pilika, como crees, tú te enamoras a cada rato

En serio anna, hasta tú te enamorarías-

Negó con la cabeza y una leve sonrisa-

Dices que no porque no lo has visto, aparte de que estas con hao, aun que hao…el también esta súper guapo-se quedo pensando

Y ahora estas enamorada de hao-le hablo con un poco de seriedad-aparte, yo no estoy con hao, salgo con él, pero somos amigos, con sus miles de conquistas ni como

Ay amiga, esas lagartonas solo andan detrás del pero el de ellas no, que a veces el salga con ellas pues no quiere decir que….es no te das cuenta a hao se le nota que quiere contigo, pero no yo estoy enamorada de mi amors que no se cómo se llama

Ay pilika, tal vez y venga a la escuela, es la única prepa que ahí por aquí, o tal vez solo está de paso y tu ya estas enamorada-

Chicas-hablo hao saludando a ambas chicas con un beso en la mejilla

Hablando del rey de roma-hablo pilika haciéndole ojitos cómplices a la rubia que solo con la mirada quería matarla

Ah, así que hablaban de mi, y que decían si se puede saber-pregunto mirando a la rubia

Nada-respondió anna con naturalidad

Entraron en la clase, tomaron sus lugares de siempre mientras esperaban que el profesor llegara

Miraba atenta por la ventana mientras podía escuchar que todos en el salón hablaban de diferentes temas

"cada loco con su tema" pensó al escuchar tantas voces juntas que al parecer cada vez se hacían más ni si quiera le interesaba voltear solo con escuchar sus voces le bastaba, aun que debía admitir era bueno dejar de escuchar la chillona voz de pilika aun que sea por la primera hora que les tocaba distinto salón

Señorita kyoyama-hablo un hombre frente a la pizarra-señorita kyoyama

¿Qué?-pregunto reaccionando, el profesor había entrado y ni si quiera se dio cuenta

Le aburre mi clase…-

Disculpe, no me di cuenta de que entro-se disculpo mirando al hombre

Pues mire la hora, faltan 10 minutos para que la clase acabe y usted ni si quiera saco su libro-señalando el reloj que marcaban las 7:42 am-doy una clase entera y usted volando en las nubes, no la quiero distraer así que haga favor de esperarme en la dirección-ahora señalando la salida

Respiro hondo y tomo su bolso para salir del salón

Ni si quiera me di cuenta de cuando entro-hablo caminando por el pasillo

Y era extraño porque según ella todos en el salón tenían su escándalo y eso lo tomo como una señal de que aun el profesor no llegaba

Suspiro nuevamente mientras comenzaba a escuchar todo el bullicio, seguro ya la primera hora había finalizado y ahora como siempre todos mini celebraban

Siguió caminando pues seguro si el profesor no la veía en la dirección la reprendería en las otras materias que le impartía

Nuevamente escucho voces de todos, se dio vuelta encontrándose el pasillo completamente vacío y todo el lugar en completo silencio

Se extraño pero luego vio al profesor caminar hacia ella-nuevamente en las nubes kyoyama, mire no tengo ganas de discutir con la directora que es muy amiga de tu padre, así que te dejare ir esta vez, pero no quiero que se vuelva a repetir-señalo con molestia

Disculpe, pero si insinúa que me dan trato preferencial por ser la hija del gobernador está muy equivocado, sabe que todo lo que tengo en esta escuela es porque lo eh conseguido sola, tal como mi padre me ah enseñado-le aclaro al hombre que se mostraba indignado frente a la rubia

Llama a tu padre, quiero hablar con el de tu altanería-exigió molesto

Suspiro con desgano-claro, seguramente más tarde le llamara, tengo que entrar a clases

Y no pudiste quedarte callada-hablaba pilika con desgano

Y que querías, sabes que me esfuerzo en la escuela, no tanto pero tampoco es que me regalen calificación, aceptaría cualquier castigo como cualquier alumno-

Pues si anna, pero siempre tienes que discutir, cuando no te parece justo…-

No me quedo callada, ni si quiera pensaba discutir pero no me quiero morder la lengua-

Buenos días alumnos-saludo el hombre-bien saquen sus formulas para derivadas

Y así transcurrió el día, con algunas cortas pláticas y los soñados halagos de pilika para el desconocido

Adiós anna-se despidió pilika-adiós hao

Entonces a donde quieres ir-pregunto hao caminando junto a la chica

Al bosque-le hablo mirándolo

¿Al bosque?-un tanto sorprendido

Si, pocas veces eh ido pero por encimita solo, mi padre nunca me ah dejado explorarlo bien, dice que es peligroso-

Entonces no creo que debamos ir, querrás que tu padre me quiera fusilar-

Que exagerado, no creo que me pase algo contigo-mirándolo seria

Me matas-con esas palabras cedió a la petición de la rubia

Caminaban por el bosque, todo era igual solo arboles altos y pocos animales, a decir verdad solo habían escuchado aves hasta el momento pero aun así a la rubia le resultaba interesante ver todo el lugar

Entre pláticas y pláticas se fueron adentrando en el bosque

Estas bien-pregunto mirando al castaño que se detenía con una expresión seria

Ah creo que…se me callo el celular-mirando su mochila-iré a buscarlo mientras espérame aquí

Ahora si te fusilara mi padre-hablo seria-mira que dejarme aquí, al asecho de algún animal, un lobo-le sonrió-ve, no te preocupes aquí mismo te espero

Se quedo sola mirando algunos árboles, miro al cielo encontrando poca luz, eso le daba un aspecto tétrico al bosque pero raramente eso le gustaba

Anna-fue como si escuchara un susurro-volteo al frente de donde según ella había venido-anna-volvió a escuchar su nombre, volteo para atrás esperando ver a hao pero sin respuesta y movida por la curiosidad empezó a caminar en dirección a la voz que escuchaba

Camino unos cuantos metros donde el bosque se comenzaba a ver más alejado de cualquier cosa

Se dio vuelta buscando regresar por donde había venido, camino de regreso

Anna-volvió a escuchar la voz

Tal vez es hao-hablo pensado que seguro el castaño la buscaba

Decidida camino y camino sin encontrar nada, en ese punto ya no podía escuchar a las aves ni ningún ruido que fueran sus pasos

Hao-grito esperando respuesta del castaño-hao

Respiro profundo tratando de calmar la ansiedad que se creaba en ella-me perdí-acepto dando vueltas sobre sí misma

A lo lejos pudo observar algo de luz, al instante supo que era una fogata pues no creía que fuera luz eléctrica, no en medio del bosque

Camino hacia la fogata encontrándose con una cueva, nuevamente miro para atrás y sin opción se decidió explorarla

Que podía pasar, si había luz era seguro que no había ningún animal ahí pero y si había una persona, un asesino serial que se escondía de la policía-ya-hablo bajo-eh visto mucha televisión

Armada de valor y con una piedra en la mano entro en la cueva que se encontraba totalmente alumbrada

Pudo ver a una anciana sentada sobre un viejo futon

Disculpe-hablo sin quitarle la vista de encima

Anna-hablo la mujer sin voltear a mirar a la chica

Como…como sabe mi nombre-pregunto acercándose lentamente

Siéntate niña-le sugirió la anciana con voz cálida-me llamo goldva y te eh llamado, los grandes espíritus te guiaron hacia mi

No lo creo, me perdí y vine aquí porque creí que había alguien, pero no creo que me pueda ayudar-

Que este ciega no significa que no pueda verte-le hablo la mujer volteando su rostro hacia la chica-el momento ah llegado, cuando la luna se fusione con el sol, la primer hija nacida en sábado santo despertara al combinar su sangre con el instinto del diablo

Se mantuvo callada ante las palabras de la anciana-la sangre del vivo y la sangre del no muerto correrán por sus venas

Creí que la del instinto del diablo-hablo incrédula

Niña incrédula, están tan cerca de ti, si no abres los ojos la guerra no se detendrá

Señora hace años que no hay guerra y no sé de lo que habla-

Son iguales, y tienen 2 cosas en común, ambos corazones nobles, ambos corazones muertos-mirando al suelo-no te has preguntado que son las voces que escuchas

Dio pasos atrás, esa mujer seguro había pasado mucho tiempo ahí-bueno, me voy-dio un paso más atrás topando con alguien

Sorprendida se dio vuelta encontrándose con hao

Anna, te busque-hablo sin quitar la vista de la anciana

Runa uturuncu, antropófaga, tympaniaios-

Vámonos-hablo hao jalando a una embobada anna

Caminaban por el bosque, hao un tanto serio y anna extrañada-hao

Te dije que me esperaras-hablo volteando molesto con la rubia

Decidí caminar-respondió de brazos cruzados, no le agravaba para nada el reclamo del castaño

Lo siento pero….puede ser peligroso que andes por ahí tu sola, ¿Qué te dijo esa anciana?-pregunto caminando

Nada, cosas tontas, algo de una guerra y que la primer hija, algo de un eclipse y algo de sangre de alguien muerto y no sé qué cosas….no tenía sentido nada de lo que dijo-caminando a lado del castaño-por cierto que como te llamo, rana…

Runa-corrigió a la chica

¿Y qué es eso?-pregunto confundida

No lo sé….-

Entro a su habitación y al instante se tiro en su cama, había sido un día cansado y confuso así que necesitaba dormir un poco

Cerró los ojos mientras miraba el techo-ren-susurro para después quedarse completamente dormida

Amo los fines de semana-hablo sentada en la mesa

Anna, teléfono-le hablo su padre desde el vestíbulo

Si bueno-contesto mirando a su padre insinuándole que podía contestar sola

Hola anna-escucho la voz de pilika-adivina que, ya sabes que mi madre es la secretaria de tu papá así que me acabo de enterar que la familia tao dará una mascarada

¿La familia tao?-

Si, según mi madre acaba de llegar a la ciudad, sabes qué significa eso-pregunto con emoción en la voz

Que habrá una fiesta-

Anna, seguro ese chico es de esa familia, que emoción invitaron a todo el pueblo, seguro mi madre no tarda en llamar a tu padre…-

Pues no lo sé, se acaba de ir a la oficina-

Que emoción, que emoción-hablo-tenemos que ir de compras porque mañana es la mascarada, ya quiero verlo

Mmm, pues supongo que si iremos de compras, hoy por la tarde-

Claro-

CONTINUARA…


	2. Chapter 2

Saudade- 1 día de guerra

Autora: annitha

Dcm: shaman King ni sus personajes me pertenecen

….x…..x…..x

Se encontraban en la tienda, las mascaras habían sido escogidas solo faltaban los vestidos

Wow, te ves preciosa-hablo pilika muy sonriente como de costumbre

¿Tú crees?-

Claro, te ves perfecta y así tienes que estar, seguro entraras de la mano del gobernador y te tienes que ver perfecta-

Bien, este será, ahora solo faltas tú…-

Salieron de la tienda pilika muy emocionada y anna neutral, ni le emocionaban esas fiestas a la que solo iban las personas a criticar a las demás y poner falsas sonrisas

Veía la televisión, pasaba un segundo y cambiaba de canal, no encontraba que ver así que se puso de pie y camino hacia la cocina

Escucho el timbre y camino hacia la puerta encontrándose a un hombre

Buenas noches señorita kyoyama, soy enviado de la familia tao, me complace invitarla a la mascarada de mañana en la residencia de mi amo, la invitación a su padre ya ah sido entregada-dándole la invitación se retiro del lugar

¿Mi amo?-repitió imitando al hombre y cerrando la puerta

Miro la invitación con desgano hasta que encontró algo escrito con pluma-sería un honor para mí bailar una pieza con tan mas hermosa dama

Dejo la invitación sobre el buro y se dirigió a la cocina

Termino de vestirse y nuevamente se miro al espejo-

Luces hermosa-le hablo su padre observándola bajar las escaleras

Lucía un vestido color rojo con acabados color dorado, un escote sencillo, el cabello recogido dejando solo unos mechones tocar su rostro y cuello, algunas cosas de joyería y finalmente en las manos sostenía una máscara dorada

Subieron al coche dispuestos a ir a la fiesta-por cierto que me llego la invitación como a la familia kyoyama

Que tiene de malo-pregunto extrañada

Que a mí no me dijeron que sería un honor bailar conmigo-

Ah, eso, seguro fue hao o no sé, ni si quiera conozco a esos tao-

No creo que allá sido hao, según yo tampoco los conoce aparte de que no ah sido invitado-

¿Qué?, porque, creí que todo el pueblo había sido invitado-

No lo sé anna, pero algunos no los invitaron, incluyendo la familia asakura-

Deben ser unos alzados, cuando el hombre llevo la invitación a casa dijo que sus amos nos esperaban en la fiesta-

Ah, a mi me la enviaron por correo, como a todos-

Ay papá-solo le sonrió

Me complace recibirlos en esta casa, hoy les pido compartir nuestra dicha al regresar a esta gran ciudad de la que no debimos salir-hablo la mujer-hoy celebro la unión de mi familia, el tener aquí a todos ustedes me alegra y de igual manera les pido tomen sus copas y hagamos un brindis en honor a la unión

La mujer hablo mientras los meseros repartían copas por todo el salón

Después del brindis la mujer hablo nuevamente-esta noche les pido olvidar su identidad y disfrutar tras la máscara, así que les pido a todos colocarse sus mascaras y que empiece la mascarada

Se encontraba en el jardín, ya habían transcurrido 3 horas de la fiesta pero ella se encontraba perdida en sus pensamientos

Anna-le hablo la chica-porque estas acá. Ya viste a mi amor

Amm, si, si ya lo vi…-hablo tocándose los labios con los dedos

Estas bien-pregunto a la chica que se encontraba ahora si volando en las nubes

Si-respondió mirando a la peli-azul, no planeaba decirle a su amiga lo que segundos antes había pasado

Entro a su recamara y enseguida se quito el vestido para recostarse en su cama, no podía olvidar lo pasado con ese chico

Sonrió levemente para después negar con la cabeza, como era posible que un simple y fugas beso la tuvieran así

Ren tao-pronuncio en susurro para después cerrar los ojos

Anna-hablo con tristeza-

Y ahora qué te pasa-pregunto anna extrañada por la expresión de la peli-azul

Baile con el-hablo con la voz apagada-pero luego dijo que tal vez me llamaría…tal vez

Se mantuvo seria escuchando a la peli-azul

Pilika, seguro encontraras a alguien más, aparte se ve que es un altanero-le animo-ahí está lyzerg, es guapo y le gustas

Si, a lo mejor-sonrió nuevamente-

Salió de la escuela encontrándose un coche moderno de color plateado

Seguro era de alguien de la escuela o tal vez un maestro

Camino a lado del coche y viendo como al instante salía el chico de cabellos violeta y ojos dorados

Hola-le saludo el chico mirándola fijamente

Ren-pronuncio para después mirar a los lados, no deseaba que pilika pensara que ella se había interpuesto

Quisiera invitarte a comer, sería un placer conocerte mejor-

Lo miro fijamente, había algo extraño en ese chico, algo que la hacía cuestionarse pero a la vez la cautivaba

Eh, bien-acepto sin querer negarse

¿Entonces por que decidieron venir a un lugar tan alejado?-

Mmm, fue necesario, aparte me gusta mucho este clima helado-

No creas que siempre ahí frio como estos días, el clima ah decaído pero normalmente suele salir el sol por las mañanas-

Es perfecto el clima-

Por cierto que no sabía que antes vivían aquí, ni si quiera mi padre-

Fue cuando era niño, hace mucho, pero pues regresamos-

Temo que ya tengo que regresar-hablo mirando su teléfono

Tan pronto-

En realidad ya es tarde, tengo tarea que hacer-hablo sonriendo-tengo que hacer un ensayo sobre algo representativo de Rumania

Puedes hacerlo de Transilvania, Vampiros-hablo con naturalidad-soy algo característico y de mucho folclore

Si verdad, y es un tema fácil-

En serio, crees que es fácil-

No es así-pregunto mirándolo un tanto seria

Yo hace poco hice una investigación y es muy extenso el tema, pero te puedo ayudar en todo lo que necesites-

Claro, gracias-

Bajo del auto y camino hacia la casa seguida de ren

Entro dejando su bolso sobre la mesa del recibidor-¿qué pasa?-pregunto al observar al chico aun afuera de la casa

Eh, no puedo entrar en una casa sin ser invitado-le respondió cortésmente

Puedes pasar-le invito sonriéndole levemente-

Agradezco tu invitación y la acepto-hablo entrando en la casa

Eres muy formal, educado eso extraño en chicos de tu edad, vamos al jardín platicaremos mejor-le señalo anna caminando hacia el jardín trasero

Salieron al jardín que se mostraba muy pintoresco con distintas flores adornando, en el centro una gran alberca

Respiro hondo mientras veía la alberca fijamente-¿pasa algo?-pregunto anna mirándolo

Eh, preferiría entrar creo que alguna planta me hará alergia-

Bien-acepto mirando al chico que se empezaba a mostrar un poco pálido y mareado

Después de un rato de hablar decidieron comenzar con el ensayo-anna, tal vez no debas hacerlo sobre los vampiros-hablo ren al darse cuenta de lo curiosa que era la rubia

De que hablas, según se es un tema muy interesante-

Hay cosas más interesantes, como te dije es un tema muy extenso-

Qué extraño eres-

Miro por la ventana, afuera comenzaba a formarse una densa niebla que empezaba a cubrir prácticamente todo el pueblo

Sin convencerse totalmente encendió su laptop

Vampiros-escribió en el buscador

Al instante cientos de páginas se mostraron, vaya que era un tema extenso, fácilmente escogió la opción de la enciclopedia

La información era bastante, desde características hasta historia y de más

Mmm, características-leyó el encabezado-en algunas culturas se cree que los vampiros soportan la luz del día e inclusive pueden viajar a otro pueblo y vivir una vida normal ahí, se cree que son saludables, mostrando piel sonrosada y pocos o ningún signo de descomposición, no se reflejan en los espejos ni tienen sombra, muchas veces al intentar tomarles fotografías, la cámara puede dañarse sin revelar la imagen, esto como señal de la carencia de alma, aun que ese es uno de los mitos más sonados se cree que ellos mismos pueden observar su reflejo pero los humanos no aun que se cree que las personas con algún tipo de poder especial igual pueden observar su reflejo y su sombra e incluso en fotografías, son indestructibles por medios convencionales pero se debilitan ante la presencia de agua

Se quedo callada mientras veía unas imágenes, tal parecían que describían a una persona normal, pronto comenzó a sacar conclusiones que de inmediato borro

Algunas tradiciones sostienen que un vampiro no puede entrar en una casa si no es invitado por el dueño, una vez invitado agrádese y puede entrar y salir a placer-leyó atenta mientras recordaba, _no puedo entrar en una casa sin ser invitado-agradezco tu invitación y la acepto-_según la creencia de el folclore romano pueden transformarse en otra cosa, las más populares creencias mencionan que en murciélagos y en niebla

Volteo a la ventana, rápidamente pudo ver la niebla que cubría toda vista al exterior, volvió la mirada a la laptop leyendo nuevamente el párrafo-idiota-pronuncio negando con la cabeza-se ha especulado mucho sobre que los vampiros pueden utilizar la hipnosis en los humanos para usarlos a su conveniencia, se dice que cuando una gran cantidad de vampiros entra en un pueblo el clima baja dejando prácticamente todo el lugar frio durante su larga o corta estadía- _Al instante que los autos entraron en la ciudad el cielo se nublo y comenzó a hacer frio_

Con desgano cerro la computadora, era obvio que estaba cansada y por eso su mente inventaba todo tipo de ridiculeces como esa de vampiros

Se levanto y camino hacia la ventana donde se sentó mientras fingía observar

En repetidas ocasiones volteo a ver la computadora, con curiosidad nuevamente la abrió

Se cree que los vampiros originales, que son los que cuentan con predisposición desde el nacimiento suelen tener marcas de nacimiento como el hueso sacro pronunciado en la nuca, se les conoce también como los _no-muertos_o tympaniaios, se ha dicho que este es el más universal de todos los mitos junto al del hombre lobo

Se recargo sobre el respaldo de la silla, cada vez se convencía mas de algo que podía ser completamente ilógico

Caminaba con desgano a la escuela, apenas era martes y ya se encontraba cansada de los maestros y el horario

Entro en el salón de clase encontrándose a pilika sentada y con expresión seria-¿Qué te pasa?-pregunto sentándose a lado de la chica

Ayer…ayer ren me llamo, me invito a salir-grito emocionada

Se quedo completamente seria ante la emoción de la peli-azul

Anna te morirás de alegría-reclamo la peli-azul ante la seria expresión de su amiga

Felicidades-hablo mirando al frente-saldrán hoy por la tarde

Sí, me muero de ganas por conocerlo bien….-totalmente soñada-no puedo creerlo saliendo de aquí iré a casa para ponerme hermosa, aun que seguro ya está enamorado de mi

Creí que lo intentarías con lyzerg-

A sí, pero no, el amor simplemente no se puede olvidar, es como si tu intentaras salir con el teniendo a hao a tu lado-

Ni me lo menciones, no lo eh visto en días, lo eh llamado y ni si quiera contesta, no sé donde se metió-

Y si le pasó algo malo-

No creo, en este pueblo se sabe todo-con expresión neutral-

Salieron finalmente de la escuela, se detuvo al ver el coche de ren, enseguida miro a pilika que se mostraba sonriente

Anna, vino por mí, que emoción no puedo creerlo-hablo volteando a ver a la rubia que se mantenía seria-estoy peinada dios mio

Si lo estas-hablo bajando la mirada y empezando a caminar

Vieron salir al chico del coche y enseguida saludo a las dos chicas con un beso en la mejilla

Hasta luego chicos-se despidió anna rápidamente dejando a ambos chicos solos

Se dio vuelta mirando fijamente a ren-chicos, puedo tomarles una foto, quiero probar si mi cámara sirve-hablo mirando a ambos chicos

Pilika solo sonrió y ren no hiso nada-claro-acepto pilika al instante, se acerco al chico

Bien-apunto la cámara hacia los dos chicos y tomo la fotografía-si sirve-hablo viendo la fotografía que lucía normal, sin ningún tipo de alteración sobrenatural-mañana te veo pilika

Caminaba con la cámara en la mano, como podía creer esas tonterías, no era una niña que simplemente creyera todo lo que le decían, menos en una anciana que sabrá de donde había salido

Finalmente metió la cámara a su bolso y siguió caminando hasta que alguien la detuvo

Hao-mirándolo-donde estabas, no has ido a clases

Lo sé y…-sonrió con cinismo

Idiota-hablo con molestia por la actitud del castaño y siguió caminando-me tenias preocupada

Anna…espera, lo sé pero estuve muy ocupado-

Me imagino tanto para que ni si quiera contestaras el teléfono-

Creo que hoy estas de mal humor-escucho decir al castaño

No estoy de mal humor-hablo volteando a ver al chico con mirada amenazadora

Hey, ni si quiera eh dicho que lo estés, relájate, quería invitarte a dar una vuelta-sonriéndole con inocencia

La cara de inocente ni tu madre te la cree hao-hablo sonriéndole-bien, vamos

Has salido con ren-hablo mientras caminaba junto a la rubia

No, solo 1 día, como lo sabes-

Ya sabes cómo son aquí, nada es secreto-

Tienes razón-

Se detuvo frente a una tienda mientras miraba con curiosidad una cuna

Que ves-pregunto hao enfocándose en el objeto que la rubia miraba atenta

Es muy linda, ah no sé, tal vez tenga un bebe-hablo sonriendo

Jajajaja, si tal vez tengas un bebe-le sonrió mientras caminaba junto a él-"tengamos"

Si, tengamos-confirmo con carisma

_**Continuara.**_


	3. Chapter 3

Saudade- 1 día de guerra

Autora: annitha

Dcm: shaman King ni sus personajes me pertenecen

….x…..x…..x

Se quedo serio y pensativo mientras seguía caminando con la rubia

Te puedo decir algo-pregunto mientras caminaban

Claro, puedes decirme lo que sea-

Desde que entre en el bosque, ya sabes cuando me perdí y encontré a la anciana…bueno desde ese día todo ah sido extraño-

¿Extraño? Como extraño, hay tantas cosas extrañas-

Bueno extraño como…crees que después de la muerte ahí vida…-

De hecho, si, si lo creo…-

Es que no es eso….es más como, crees que hay más vida aparte de…de los humanos…es tonto pero…-

Hablas de vida extraterrestre-hablo con una sonrisa burlona

No te burles, hablo de…vampiros, hombre lobo-

En instantes rio burlonamente ante las ideas de la chica-"debe estar dándose cuenta"

¿Cuenta de qué?-pregunto ahora mas intrigada

De que hablas-

Dijiste que me estoy cuenta, ¿cuenta de qué?-

No dije eso-hablo parándose serio

Claro que lo dijiste, bueno a ustedes que les pasa hoy-

Anna, se me había olvidado que tenía que hacer algo, me tengo que ir, luego nos vemos si, adiós-

Se quedo seria mirando el lugar por donde se había ido hao-adiós

Anna-

Qué te pasa, as actuado raro-

Me siento extraña desde ayer-hablo mirando al vacio-no lo sé, solo me siento extraña

Y como te fue con tu cita-pregunto mirándola

¿Mi cita?-pregunto-con quien

Ahora no me dirás que paso-se cruzo de brazos ante la mirada de una pilika confundida

Buenos días alumnos-saludo el maestro entrando en el salón-anna la directora quiere verte en su oficina ahora

Bien-salió del salón caminando a la dirección, en el transcurso pudo ver por una de las ventanas que afuera estaba el coche de ren

Entro en la oficina y lo primero o al primero que vio fue a ren que se encontraba sentado frente a la directora

Buenos días anna, siéntate por favor-le señalo la directora

Buen día señorita, por favor-hablo ren levantándose y ofreciéndole asiento

Buen día, en que puedo ayudarle-pregunto educadamente pero sin dejar de ver al chico de ojos dorados

Bien, te eh llamado para presentarte al joven ren tao, es nuevo en el pueblo y será el nuevo director de las clases teatrales-

Clases de teatro-con sorpresa-disculpe pero creí que no había ese tipo de clases en esta escuela, creí que la casa de las artes era la única que impartía clases en fumbari

Y no estás equivocada, pero eh visto que sería un gran avance para la escuela contar con esta actividad, en cuanto a la casa de las artes justamente ren es el nuevo director, tiene mucha experiencia en esto, te sorprendería y mas a ti que te encanta la actuación-

Pero…la señora asakura era la directora-alego con incredibilidad, pues ren resultaba prácticamente un desconocido ante la ciudad y de pronto lo ponían a cargo de la institución de las artes

Ella lo entendió a la perfección, bueno si no tienes más dudas quisiera que le mostraras toda la preparatoria al joven tao-le sonrió mientras se levantaba de su lugar

Amm, bien ¿ahora?-

Claro-sonrió con educación-adelante por favor, yo hablare con tus profesores tómense el tiempo necesario, en el salón 3B podrá instalarse profesor y recuerde que el auditorio esta a su disposición

Que ofrecida-hablo anna por lo bajo una vez afuera de la oficina

Volteo a mirar al chico que se mantenía serio-bien, vamos

Te pasa algo, has estado un poco seria-pregunto ren siguiéndola

No pasa nada, esta es el salón 3B-entraron al lugar, era muy extenso como todos los otros solo que este contaba con unos cuantos espejos de pared y una gran ventanal que les permitía ver fuera

Se sentó en una silla mientras ren recorría con la mirada el lugar

Está bien-hablo ren

No es de que te guste-hablo anna muy bajo-en realidad la escuela no es muy grande, no creo que te pierdas

Se levanto de la silla y comenzó a caminar hacia la puerta siendo detenida rápidamente por ren

En realidad no quisiera perderme-hablo tomándola levemente del brazo-estas molesta

Que…intuitivo-

Ya veo, puedo saber el motivo-soltó su brazo dejando que la rubia lo mirara directamente

No creo que te interese-hablo sin quitarle la vista de encima

Te equivocas, todo lo que tenga que ver contigo me interesa-le hablo al oído y por lo tanto demasiado cerca de el rostro de la rubia

Respiro hondo-no soy pilika-hablo alejándose un poco del chino

La miro directamente a los ojos mientras nuevamente se acercaba a ella hasta quedar a escasos centímetros

Olvida que salí con pilika-

Frunció el seño levemente-pilika es mi amiga, debí suponerme que eras de esos-alejándose bruscamente del chico

Ren solo se mantuvo serio mientras buscaba una explicación-¿has tomado algo?-pregunto serio e insistente

Creo que tu eres el ebrio, con permiso profesor-hablo molesta saliendo del salón

Se quedo serio mirando el espejo que tenía enfrente, que significaba eso, abrió la puerta y camino por el pasillo encontrándose con una chica de cabello rosa

¿Cómo te llamas?-pregunto mirándola a los ojos

Tamao tamamura-respondió mecánicamente

Olvida que me viste y vete-hablo con molestia dejando ir a la peli-rosa

La observo irse y solo suspiro-tengo que averiguar qué pasa con esa chica

Llego a su casa y pudo ver afuera de ella un auto estacionado, le resultaba desconocido pues nunca lo había visto en el pueblo

Entro encontrándose con una mujer de cabellos verdes y rasgos chinos, recordaba haberla visto en algún lugar y con el parecido pudo intuir que se trataba de un tao

Yo me retiro, hasta luego, gusto en verte anna-hablo la mujer saliendo de la casa

Y que hacia esa mujer aquí-pregunto dejando sus cosas

Anna, creo que debería volver a casarme-hablo mirando la puerta

Solo sonrió con gracia-amor a primera vista-menciono con burla

Volteo a ver a su padre que se mantenía serio-no estarás hablando en serio o si

Hace 7 años que tu madre murió y yo no veo tan mal mi idea-

Y con quien-ahora ella también seria no quería escuchar las ideas de su padre

La señorita jun tao es muy hermosa y atenta, te caería bien-

Y no lo dudo, pero no tienen ni si quiera una semana en el pueblo, cuando mucho es la segunda vez que la vez y estas pensando en casarte-

Me supuse que reaccionarias así, pero deberías entender-

No, claro que no, no entiendo, sabes que no te prohibiría jamás relacionarte con alguna mujer pero…la acabas de conocer, debe ser 4 años mayor que yo, no creas que es por el recuerdo de mamá pero creo que te estás precipitando-

No anna, en realidad no lo entiendes, estoy decidido, ella será mi esposa y debes aceptarlo-hablo con verdadera decisión

Respiro hondo-salgan, tengan citas, conózcanse mejor y ya luego verán-esa era la única idea que podía tener pues seguro con el tiempo su padre vería que era muy precipitado pensar así

Ya hable anna, mando en el pueblo y mando en esta casa-con esas palabras se fue del recibidor

_**Continuara.**_


	4. Chapter 4

Saudade- 1 día de guerra

Autora: annitha

Dcm: shaman King ni sus personajes me pertenecen

….x…..x…..x

No paraba de preguntarse qué pasaba en ese lugar, de pronto esa mujer que apenas y sabia su nombre llegaba y así como así su padre quería casarse

Logro tranquilizarse con el pensamiento de que todo pasaría, seguro esa mujer dejaría de ser novedad frente a su padre

Entro en su habitación y enseguida encendió el televisor, después se dirigió al baño, con calma abrió la llave esperando que pronto la bañera se llenara

Dime qué motivos tienes para sospechar eso-

Es suficiente motivo con que hayan venido, y lo de mi madre-

Hao, fue solo un puesto, y te lo digo debes estar tranquilo, cuando llegue la hora de iniciar el renacimiento lo sabremos-hablo la anciana frente a él

El elegido llegara y nosotros lo sabremos-

Se encontraba en el patio de la preparatoria, mirando el nublado cielo

Anna-apenas escucho su voz pudo sentir como la piel se le helaba

Que pasa-pregunto sin voltearse a verlo

Abriré una convocatoria para una obra-hablo sentándose a lado de la rubia

Bien-respondió sin hacerle mucho caso

Quisiera que participaras, me han dicho que eres una excelente actriz-

No creo, aparte tengo algunos problemas en casa no tengo tiempo para algo-volteo a mirarlo-…extra

¿Problemas?-

Si, familiares-aclaro sin ganas de hablarle-aun que tal vez te incumban

¿Por qué?-pregunto ahora curioso

Porque me supongo que mi padre te invitara a la cena en casa, donde planea pedir la mano de tu hermana-hablo recordando la noticia de esa mañana

De jun, Wow-hablo con poca sorpresa pero con seriedad-eso lo consideras un problema

Claro que si, ren se acaban de conocer, no se pueden casar así como así-

Anna tu padre es joven, y bueno puede hacer lo que quiera-

Que pretenden-hablo levantándose con rapidez y encarando al chico

No sé a qué te refieres-imitando la acción de anna

Vrykolakas, brucolacos, strigoi-

Donde escuchaste eso-

Lo leí en tu casa, en la mascarada entre en un cuarto y había un espejo, no sé, se activo algún mecanismo y se abrió, no había entendido lo que era hasta que empecé a juntar piezas-hablo ahora con seriedad y sin titubear ante el chico que se empezaba a mostrar molesto-que pretenden

Nada, empezar una nueva vida aquí-

Entonces lo aceptas-

Eso era lo que querías no-

Esto está mal, no es posible, no, no es verdad-

Creí que eso es lo que estabas buscando-

Te burlas de mi-hablo molesta pues no podía creer lo que estaba escuchando

Anna, era imposible que no lo supieras estando tan cerca de todo esto-hablo sin darle importancia al asunto-de él y de mi

Estas bromeando verdad, no somos niños para creer en esos cuentos-

Eres especial-hablo mirándola a los ojos

Aléjense de mí familia-ahora frunciendo el seño y refiriéndose a su padre-aléjense de nosotros o todo el pueblo sabrá esto

Si apenas y puedes creerlo crees que todos lo creerán-

Ya te lo dije, aléjense de este lugar, no tienen nada que hacer aquí, y seas vampiro o un maniático no te quiero cerca de mí, no me importa lo que seas solo aléjate-

Te equivocas, tenemos mucho que hacer aquí y lo último que quiero es estar lejos de ti-le sonrió-Sería mejor que nos lleváramos bien, estaré aquí un tiempo te espero en el auditorio-

Se quedo sola en el patio mientras ni si quiera podía moverse-anna, anna, estas aquí-le hablo hao parándose a lado de la chica

Déjame en paz-hablo molesta caminando con prisa

Hey, que te pasa, tranquila-hablo deteniéndola rápidamente

Lo miro por un segundo para después solo abrazarlo con un poco de fuerzas- estoy enloqueciendo-

Tranquila, porque lo dices -acariciándole el cabello

Es una tontería, necesito hablar con tu abuela, tal vez ella sepa algo de esto, es muy vieja…quiero decir no tan anciana pero más que yo si-hablo separándose del chico-llévame con ella

Bien, pero explícame por favor de que estás hablando, que te pasa-

En el camino te explico si, vamos-hablo ahora más calmada

Entonces me dirás que pasa-

Creerás que estoy loca-hablo caminando junto al castaño

Anna, debes de olvidarte de eso, eres especial y créeme no te pasara lo mismo-

Como puedes saberlo, cuando enfermo investigue mucho y todo decía que es hereditaria-

Anna tu madre enfermo de repente, no fue específicamente esquizofrenia-

Enloqueció, simplemente fue enfermando y me puede pasar lo mismo-

Mejor dime que es lo que te pasa-

Estoy creyendo que los vampiros existen, que ren es un vampiro-soltó sin dar muchas vueltas

Solo se mantuvo serio y callado ante las palabras de la rubia

Volteo seria y observo detenidamente al castaño, rio con incredibilidad-no creerás lo mismo-espero respuesta de hao-¿o sí?

Hay cosas que simplemente no podemos explicar, hay todo un mundo afuera-

Se detuvo seria y un poco más pálida de lo normal

Kami, debo estar soñando, nada de esto puede ser real-negando con el rostro-esto es ciencia ficción, no estamos en una novela de Meyer, no es posible que tú también lo creas

Anna esto es muy real, no estás soñando-hablo acercándose a la rubia

Solo se mantenía mirando los ojos del castaño, le resultaba extraño todo lo que estaba pasando aun que mirar a hao lograba tranquilizarla-no estás enloqueciendo

Esto es real-hablo anna en susurro para después cortar la poca distancia entre ellos y finalmente tocar los labios del castaño que no tardo en corresponder al beso

Se encontraban frente a una anciana de cabellos grisáceos

Porque la has traído hao-se escucho la voz de la anciana con cierta molestia

Ella sabe lo de…-

Ya veo, es mentira-hablo la anciana con voz firme

Con estas palabras anna volteo a ver a hao que también se encontraba un tanto sorprendido

No es cierto, eso sí es cierto-

Niña los mitos existen desde antes que yo naciera, no puedes creer en todos-

Creo que anna tiene reishi-hablo hao serio

Reishi-repitió la anciana ahora con más atención

Que…que es eso-

El reishi es la capacidad de entrar en la mente de los demás, se le conoce como vista del alma-

Entonces, que…que está pasando aquí, necesito que me explique todo-

Eres uno de ellos-expreso la anciana con sorpresa y molestia

¿Qué? No, entonces si existen, lo acaba de aceptar-

El reishi no suele desarrollarse en personas comunes, ahora que ellos han venido….-abrió los ojos con sorpresa-hao, explícale todo lo que quiera saber y llama a los mayores necesito hablar con ellos

No tiene lógica kino-hablo un anciano-la profecía no decía que el elegido tenia reishi, aparte decía que era hombre

Y si fuera una chica, conozco a esa niña desde pequeña y jamás percibí en ella el reishi, ahora su poder ah despertado cuando esos chupasangre están aquí-hablo la mujer totalmente convencida

Y si no, abramos arriesgado a anna por nada, si ella tiene reishi debe ser otro motivo, tal vez y solo sea un poder que se le pasara con el tiempo-

Yomei no me estas escuchando, te digo esa niña es la elegida-

Kino, ellos no han roto el tratado, ninguna guerra empezara si no lo hacen, y si no hay guerra no hay elegido-

Tu abuela me dejo mas confundida de lo que estaba-hablo anna mirando al frente-porque dijo que era uno de ellos

Mira, hay una antigua profecía que decía que empezaría una guerra provocada por esos seres, según la profecía la guerra duraría 1 día y esa misma noche abría un eclipse, según existe en algún lugar un elegido que pondrá fin a eso terminando con esos chupasangre

Pero una guerra, entre vampiros y humanos-

No, hombres lobo-

Ahora si me están bromeando, que pasa en este lugar, tu, tu familia saben lo que pasa con los tao y aun no hacen nada, es que todo el pueblo lo sabe-

No, pocas personas del pueblo sabemos de la existencia de ellos, viven entre nosotros desde hace años, son como nosotros-

Bien, entonces si todo esto es real que ahora es lo más lógico, que significa que tenga reishi-

Significa que probablemente eres la elegida-

Tú dijiste que era un "elegido"-recalco la palabra

No lo sé, pero si es así, entonces tu padre te oculta algo muy grave-

Porque-

Se supone que la elegida debe tener en sus venas la sangre de vampiro y la de hombre lobo-

Pero….-en realidad no sabía que decir, ante las palabras del castaño lo que vino a su mente fue su madre y su padre, la combinación de su sangre-podría morderme un vampiro y un hombre lobo y así…

No, tienes que nacer con la combinación, si tu eres la elegida tal vez tus padres…-

No, los conozco y no son vampiros ni hombres lobo-

Podría ser que a tu madre la mordiera un vampiro y un hombre lobo mientras estaba embarazada de ti y así…-

Ya, ya basta, no soy la elegida de nada, ahora si esto es verdad, lo único que me interesa es alejar a esa mujer de mi padre-

Se encontraba seria mirando al chico que se encontraba semi-dirigiendo la clase

Después de la exigencia de la directora de que se uniera al grupo de teatro que rápidamente había armado ren no le quedaba de otra más que de aguantarse, tal vez y era cierto el dicho, entre más cerca del enemigo mejor, pero en realidad era el enemigo, en realidad creía esos cuentos, hasta ahora ren se veía reflejado en los espejos y no estaba en busca de sangre, no que ella supiera, aparte de que soportaba el sol

Bueno eso decía ella porque durante la estadía del chino en el pueblo el sol se negaba completamente a salir

Pero eran demasiadas coincidencias, y demasiadas personas que creían que en realidad los vampiros existían

Pero en realidad era verdad, todo lo que a su alrededor pasaba era real, tal vez estaba en un absurdo sueño o tal vez simplemente había enloquecido, todo era una ilusión, pero que ilusión tan mas real, si esto era una ilusión estaba completamente metida en ella

Por otra parte lo de la guerra no estaba muy fuera de la realidad, pero de donde sacarían hombres lobos, todo era una revoltura que solo la dejaba así, mas confundida que al principio

Bien, los veo mañana-hablo ren rompiendo los pensamientos de la rubia

Todos salieron del salón dejando solos a la rubia y al chico de cabellos violeta

Te sientes bien-pregunto ren sentándose a lado de la rubia

En realidad no, no eh dejado de pensar en lo que dijiste, que lógica tiene que me digas algo así, o tal vez ni si quiera lo dijiste y yo….-

Se lo que paso a tu madre, creo que te mantienes en saudade-

¿Saudade?-

Es una antigua palabra para describir la tristeza, la nostalgia, el extrañar algo-

No sabes nada de mí, vienes a este lugar e intentas hacer una vida, de que, planean destruirnos, asesinarnos, que planean-

No planeo hacerte daño-hablo con seriedad-nos vemos en la cena

Era verdad, la cena, esa cena que su padre había planeado inconscientemente, ahora que haría, era más que una verdad que existían cosas que desconocía, todos aceptaban el hecho de que había algo sobrenatural compartiendo el mismo espacio, aun así no hacían nada

La pregunta era que veía su padre en esa mujer, que lo hacía tomar esa decisión, conocía lo suficientemente bien como para saber que él no era impulsivo ni se dejaba llevar por el momento, era una de las personas más cuerdas que conocía no alguien como el que ahora se quería casar con una chica que apenas y conocía

Porque estas tan flexible-pregunto ren pues ya había pasado 1 semana y anna cada vez se portaba mejor con el

Supongo que debemos aprender a convivir-respondió mirándose en el espejo-¿porque te reflejas en los espejos?-pregunto sorprendiendo al chico

Bueno, tú haces que me refleje-hablo mirándose en el espejo

Noto la confusión de la chica pero decidió no hablar más de eso-quieres ver un truco-hablo sonriéndole

Un truco-hablo mientras afirmaba con la cabeza

Bien-abrió las manos frente a la chica señalándole que lo tomara de las manos

Con dudas unió sus manos con la del chico que la observaba fijamente con sus ojos dorados-

Abrió los ojos con sorpresa mientras observaba todo a su alrededor y se soltaba de una mano observando todo, mientras se mantenían tomados de la mano

Como haces todo esto-hablo pues le parecía genial y tan real todo lo que veía

Estando en el salón de clases y ella solo veía como a su alrededor había un hermoso lago-puedo crear ilusiones, lo que sea, a veces lo que la persona desee-hablo viendo al frente

Inmediatamente sus ojos se mostraron cristalinos al observar a la mujer que se encontraba frente a ella, su madre

Negó rápidamente con la cabeza mientras se soltaba de la mano de ren y se daba vuelta cerrando los ojos con fuerzas-quítala-hablo con la respiración agitada mientras nuevamente abría los ojos y observaba como todo se desvanecía, se desvanecía como la ilusión que era

Se quedo seria sin querer mirar al chino-yo no quería ver eso-

Hay veces que escondemos nuestros deseos más anhelados, los escondemos y los negamos tanto que olvidamos que ahí están-

Te solté y aun no desaparecía-hablo con seriedad buscando cambiar un poco de tema

Solo sonrió con burla-quieres que te diga el truco-se acerco a ella

Cuál es el truco-

No tiene que existir unión física-hablo refiriéndose a la unión de sus manos

Entonces….-

Solo quería tomarte de la mano-hablo serio y encogiéndose de manos

Sonrió bajando la cabeza-

Es la primera vez que te veo sonreír con sinceridad-

Debo encontrar algo positivo en esto-

No estoy de acuerdo en que estés tanto tiempo con ren-hablo hao con inconformidad

No hay otra cosa que hacer, además no le veo nada de malo-

De verdad no ves nada de malo, yo sí, esos son asesinos, se alimentan de sangre humana-

Hao, tengo mis motivos, créeme, todo estará bien-

No creo en esas frases estúpidas de "todo estará bien", entiéndelo-

Tú entiéndelo, tengo mis razones-

1 semana después

Salió de la preparatoria encontrándose con ren

Como siempre mantenía su semblante serio

Hola-le saludo ren abriéndole la puerta del coche

Hola-respondió más como pregunta

Solo quiero llevarte a tu casa y…ya-

Le sonrió levemente mientras subía al coche

Bien llegamos-hablo deteniendo el auto frente a la casa de la rubia

Ren…hoy no está mi padre, bueno no es que siempre este pero…tal vez podrías…quieres comer conmigo-

Claro-bajaron del auto y se adentraron en la casa de la rubia

Ren, la vez pasada que viniste a casa yo te invite a pasar, leí que…-

Así es, aun que en el internet algunas cosas son solo teorías esa es una realidad, ¿muy educado?-pregunto curioso

En realidad extrañamente educado, casi todos los chicos tienen todo menos tanta cordialidad-hablo sacando cosas del refrigerador

Me supongo que es porque soy de otro siglo-le contesto acercándose a la barra

¿De otro siglo?-desde que sabía de todas esas cosas la curiosidad la invadía-¿Cuántos años tienes?

Más de 1000 años-

¿Mas?-pregunto aun con sorpresa-perdona que te lo diga pero eso es una tortura, yo no quiero vivir más de lo que tenga que vivir

En realidad si lo es, una completa y eterna tortura-

¿Tu familia también?-

Si, somos unas de las 2 principales dinastías, nadie nos muerde ni es ninguna maldición, desde el primer integrante de esta familia todos nacemos así-

¿Entonces si envejecen?-pregunto quedándose quieta-leí que no

A los que los muerden se quedan en la edad de su "muerte", pero nosotros, nosotros podemos controlarlo, y yo así eh decidido quedarme-

Créeme, nadie creerá que tienes más de mil años con ese cuerpo-hablo mirándolo de reojo al chico, su porte era de un chico apenas de 20 años cuando mucho-

Es que no lo tienen que saber, cambiamos de pueblo cada vez que es necesario-

Ren, ustedes, bueno los vampiros viven de…-ahora mirándolo-de sangre… ¿?

Humana-le completo-

Humana-recalco las palabras del chino-entonces…

No asesinamos personas si es lo que quieres saber, tenemos la habilidad de usar la hipnosis

Solo se quedo seria, eso lo había leído en la información de la vez pasada pero era verdad

La usamos y las personas hacen lo que nosotros pedimos, así conseguimos la sangre…con alguna doctora-

Un banco de sangre-afirmo seria pero sorprendida-ren, ¿confías en tu hermana? lo pregunto por mi padre

A veces ni en la familia se puede confiar-respondió mirándola a los ojos

Creí que eran como todos los vampiros convencionales, en realidad siempre creí que los vampiros eran como los describen en las películas, flacos, pálidos y….-se detuvo al escuchar su teléfono sonar-disculpa

Salió de la cocina buscando en su bolso el celular, contesto-bueno

Del otro lado solo podía escuchar mucha interferencia, el número era desconocido-bueno, ¿quién está ahí?

Salió de la sala dirigiéndose al patio cerca de la alberca buscando mejor recepción-bueno-

Se quito el teléfono del oído y miro la pantalla, se dio vuelta para regresar con ren pero un golpe la detuvo arrogándola a la alberca

Ni si quiera se dio cuenta de donde vino el golpe y ni tiempo tuvo de tomar aire antes de caer en la alberca, con agua en su garganta trato de subir a la superficie topándose con un gran obstáculo, el protector de la alberca estaba corrido, nado hasta una de las orillas pero aun así no pudo recorrer un poco el protector plástico

Con sus piernas pataleaba pero no tenía nada de aire así que pronto dejo de luchar y quedo inconsciente

Rápidamente la saco del agua

Al instante despertó tosiendo todo el agua que había tomado, miro a su lado donde estaba ren también en el suelo-ren-le hablo sentándose a lado del chico-ren, ren por favor-le suplico la chica viendo que el chico no respondía ni despertaba-ren, despierta que idiota, responde

No has hecho ninguna pregunta-le sonrió abriendo los ojos-Estoy bien-le hablo respirando un poco agitado-el agua nos debilita mucho, debo ir a casa

Idiota, estas débil sería mejor que te quedaras aquí…un rato-hablo en susurro ayudándolo a sentarse-no sé qué paso, algo… un golpe me arrojo a la alberca y cuando trate de salir estaba el protector, disculpa

Necesito sangre, es una ironía pero estoy frio, cuando nos debilitamos de tal manera nos enfriamos-le hablo con debilidad-¿Estás bien?-pregunto a la empapada rubia

Si, justo a tiempo ren…gracias-le hablo diciendo las últimas palabras en voz baja-vayamos a dentro para secarnos

Ren, seguro que estas bien-pregunto dudosa pues el chico se mostraba un tanto débil-te traje unas toallas-hablo dándoselas-dame tu ropa

La miro con una leve sonrisa

Claro después de que te la quites…en el baño de ahí-hablo señalando la puerta un tanto nerviosa

Lo vio levantarse, la camiseta estaba totalmente mojada y se le adhería perfectamente al cuerpo, suspiro mientras mostraba un leve sonrojo-te ayudo

Se acerco al chico que caminaba lentamente hacia el baño-hay algo que pueda hacer por ti, estas así por mi culpa y…que necesitas

Iré a casa y estaré mejor-sabía lo que significaba esa respuesta _sangre_

Subió a su cuarto y de uno de los cajones de su buro saco un torniquete, se dirigió al botiquín de su baño y saco unas torundas y una jeringa

Con facilidad extrajo sangre de su brazo, se coloco la torunda y la sangre la coloco en un caballito

Vio salir al chico del baño y ella se sirvió un tequila en un caballito (vaso tequilero)

Salud-le hablo dándole el caballito

Solo la miro serio, no esperaba que anna hiciera eso y…

No te preocupes, antes estuve en clases de laboratorio y se sacar sangre, creo que te lo debo-le sonrió tomando de un solo trago el tequila

¿Tequila?-

Yo también estoy fría-le respondió intentando no decirlo en doble sentido-hace poco estuve en México y ahí lo probé

México-nuevamente pregunto-un gran contraste

Sí, pero hasta allá fui a dar, es lindo-

Si lo sé-hablo ahora mirando la sangre

Adelante ren, cada vez te ves mas pálido, por mi culpa saltaste al agua así que…-lo miro pero al parecer el chico dudaba-no es que me haya sacado 2 litros

Lo vio beber la sangre, extrañamente un asco la invadió haciendo la cara para un lado-es el tequila-se excuso ya más tranquila-¿te sientes mejor?

Si, mejor gracias, debo decir que no esperaba eso de ti-

¿Y por qué no?-

Bueno porque te mostraste muy histérica ante nuestra existencia-

Era algo extraño, y bueno…me tomaron por sorpresa-sin mirarlo y tratando de tener tacto en las palabras pregunto-ren, ustedes…ustedes vinieron aquí por una guerra, una pelea

No es que lo queramos, pero eso ya está decidido, es una antigua profecía-

_**Continuara.**_


	5. Chapter 5

Saudade- 1 día de guerra

Autora: annitha

Dcm: shaman King ni sus personajes me pertenecen

….x…..x…..x

Qué bien que te encuentro-hablo ren tomando a la peli-verde del cuello y estampándola en la pared con fuerza

Hermanito, te diste un remojón-hablo con una sonrisa

Porque lo hiciste-

La pregunta es porque lo hiciste tú, mira que los accidentes pasan todos los días-

Deja de jugar jun-

Que serio hermanito, esa niña me está causando problemas, así que decidí hacerla dormir-

No te permito que la toques-hablo apretando mas el cuello de esta

Y eso porque, debo decirte que me sorprendes, no pensé que fueras a saltar por ella, o será que mi hermanito está enamorado-

Deja de decir estupideces, te lo advierto jun yo mismo te meteré en un ataúd si vuelves a lastimarla-

Tenía mucho sin verte-

Será porque no vienes a clases, no sé qué es lo que pasa contigo, dejaras de estudiar o…-hablo con tono de reproche, no era que hao fuera un "matadito" en la escuela tenía más bien espíritu de rebelde pero aun así le parecía raro

Es que han pasado cosas en estos días-

Tienes algún problema con la familia, tengo días sin ver a ningún asakura en el pueblo-

Algo así, pero nada grave, todo se solucionara-

Creí que no creías en esas estúpidas frases-le hablo medio sonriéndole y recordándole sus pasadas frases

Ah, soy bipolar-le hablo encogiéndose de hombros-anna quería invitarte a un viaje

¿Un viaje?, cuando a donde-

Pues, no se a…Italia, cuando más rápido mejor-

Querrás que perdamos el curso juntos-le hablo incrédula-lo dices en serio

Porque no, eres hija del gobernador, no creo que pierdas el curso y…-

Por eso mismo, mi padre jamás me dejara viajar fuera, menos a Italia y sola contigo, te ves ansioso-

Nada, mis locas ideas, pero veras que convenzo a tu padre y a ti-le sonrió acercándose a ella-cambiando de tema, como has estado en este tiempo

Bien, casi me ahogo en la alberca pero bien-hablo sin saber lo que decía

¿Cómo que casi te ahogas?-pregunto preocupado

Casi-le aseguro tontamente-ren me saco y estoy bien

Ren te saco del agua-

Si…y cambiando de tema-

Nada de cambiando de tema, ren te saco del agua, de la alberca de tu casa-con cierta molestia-ren

Si, ren tao, y si-

Porque lo dejas entrar en tu casa, sabes lo que es, sabes lo que te podría hacer-

Si, se lo que es y lo que me podría hacer pero aun así no lo hace-hablo ella también con un poco de molestia-relájate

Anna-negó con la cabeza, conocía a la rubia desde niña, pocas fueron las peleas que él le pudo ganar pues la rubia resultaba demasiado necia y cuando decía algo, decía algo-como sabes que no lo hará

Escucho su mente-hablo seria-se que no lo hará, al menos en el instante que lo tengo frente a mí se que no lo hará, no te preocupes

Y como no-hablo en susurro

Hao asakura preocupándose por mi-le hablo en un intento de cambiar de tema

Siempre me eh preocupado por ti, es que los humanos suelen ser débiles, equivocarse y no tener cuidado, por eso pierden la vida, son…diminutos-

Hablas como un solterón de 40 años decepcionado de la vida y viudo por cuarta vez-le dijo en broma-hablas como si no fueras uno de esos diminutos humanos

Rio ante las palabras de la rubia- solo digo que no quiero que te descuides

No te preocupes-ahora más seria y recargándose en el hombro del castaño-que diminuto-hablo en broma

Que diminuta-

Chicos con más emoción-hablo ren subiendo al escenario-ven anna

Se puso de pie frente ren-pagina 6 párrafo 3-le señalo ren dándole un libreto

Bien, cuanto has estado fuera-hablo ren leyendo el dialogo y acercándose a la rubia

No lo sé, solo sé que fue una tortura estar fuera, sin ti-hablo mirando los labios del chico

Estaban demasiado cerca el uno del otro-permíteme tomar tus manos-hablo tomándole las manos-sentir tu calor, besar tus labios

Pronto sintió como el aire se volvía más caliente y solo podía ver los labios de ren

Entre cerró los ojos-y justo en ese momento es cuando das el golpe-hablo ren ahora mirando a los chicos-el público tiene que sentir el calor de la escena

Volteo a mirar a los demás y coloco en sus labios una falsa sonrisa-muchas gracias anna

Claro-hablo bajando del escenario y sentándose en los primeros asientos

En 2 semanas presentaremos la obra, así que ensayen para tener todo listo, ya pueden irse-

Todos se levantaron de sus asientos y tomando sus cosas se retiraron del auditorio

Qué buena estrategia-hablo anna aun sentada

Bajo del escenario sentándose a lado de la rubia-si bueno, esa es la ventaja de ser buen actor

Buenísimo-hablo anna creyendo que solo lo había pensado

Se encontraba sentada en el gran comedor de su casa, su padre comía en silencio y ella solo lo miraba, aun no estaba de acuerdo en el precipitado matrimonio de su padre con jun pero el lucia muy decidido

En realidad como es que enfermo mi madre-pregunto anna haciendo que el hombre la mirara serio-era pequeña y solo lo deduzco a locura pero en realidad no lo se

Suspiro-no quisiera decírtelo

Necesito escucharlo, por favor-

Cuando tenías 7 años tu madre estaba embarazada, ya tenía 7 meses, el bebe ya venía sin vida, tu madre se deprimió mucho y creí que estar contigo le ayudaría pero solo empeoro, un día simplemente se corto las muñecas, al siguiente día le diagnosticaron esquizofrenia en etapa avanzada y ya lo sabes 3 años después murió-

No bajo la mirada, poco recordaba de todo eso, y en realidad no sentía ningún tipo de dolor persistente, claro que la extrañaba y la quería pero solo eso, nada de recuerdos, nada de culpa, nada de dolor.

Hao, ren me hablo de que pueden hipnotizar a las personas-hablo con seriedad-la hipnosis se puede revertir

¿Por qué lo dices?-

Creo mi padre…es que no hay otra razón "lógica", no está enamorado y el jamás actuó así-

Si así fuera no podríamos hacer nada, solo ella podría hacer que el olvidara todas sus ordenes pero si ella no lo quiere así tu padre jamás lo sabrá-

Se quedo callada, era seguro que jun no pensaba revertir nada y era lo más seguro que eso era lo que pasaba con su padre

Aun sigue en pie lo del viaje-

Hablabas en serio-

Creíste que no-

Porque, derrepente todo está cambiando y tu cambias con todo, estas más raro que nunca, te desapareces y ahora un viaje espontaneo, quiero que me expliques que pasa-

Mis razones tendré-

Hao me causaras dolor de cabeza y sabes porque-lo miro fijamente-porque de pronto puedo leer la mente de los demás y tú no me dices que pasa y tratar de entrar en una mente me da dolor de cabeza

Me estas chantajeando-

¿Funciono?-le sonrió esperando que el castaño hablara

No-decidió-en realidad sí, lo que pasa es que mi abuela y mi familia están cada vez más convencidos de que eres la elegida

Pero en primera no creo serlo, en segunda si lo soy ¿qué tiene eso de malo?, aparte que tiene que ver tu familia en esto-

Tiene mucho de malo-le confirmo

Que hace la elegida-

La guerra que se supone vendrá la Terminara la elegida…-guardo silencio por un momento-con su sangre

¿Con mi sangre?, toda mi sangre-

No quiero que estés aquí para eso-

Sigo sin entender que tiene que ver tu familia en esto, ellos no peleara porque…-

Lee mi mente-le sugirió cerrando los ojos

La rubia lo imito cerrando los ojos y concentrándose, era algo nuevo para ella así que no estaba muy segura de hacerlo perfectamente

Abrió los ojos con sorpresa, las imágenes que había visto en la cabeza de hao, hablo para sorpresa de hao y ella misma-no me jodas

¿Sorprendida?-

Esto está mal-hablo en susurro mirando el suelo

¿De qué hablas?-

¿De qué?, de que crecí contigo, te conozco desde pequeña y….estas muerto-hablo con sorpresa-como ellos estas….

Es algo muy diferente, tranquila, puedes sentir mi calor-

También con ren…quiero decir, no es que, yo allá….lo allá abrazado o algo así pero…crecí contigo-

Porque lo de ellos no te sorprendió-

¿No me sorprendió?-pregunto con sarcasmo

Bueno si te sorprendió pero andas con ren como si fuera un simple humano-

Es diferente, ellos llegaron hace poco y fácilmente lo descubrí, pero contigo, te conozco desde que éramos niños y jamás me di cuenta…-después de hablar se quedo seria

Todo eso parecía una locura, primero vampiros, luego con que ella era la "elegida", su padre, y ahora hombres lobo, no solo hombres lobo, hao un lobo.

Dime que estoy loca, eso suena más lógico que todo esto-

Solo la miro, sabía que anna estaba más confundida o sorprendida que antes, solo debía darle tiempo para digerir la novedad.

Ahora tiene sentido…por eso tu familia tiene que ver, vampiros contra licántropos, dios hao…de verdad pelearan-

Así tiene que ser, se hace cada 50 años, se supone que la guerra duraría un día, un día entero-

Un día de muertes, un día completo de muertes aquí, en fumbari-

_**Continuara.**_


	6. Chapter 6

Saudade- 1 día de guerra

Autora: annitha

Dcm: shaman King ni sus personajes me pertenecen

….x…..x…..x

Un día de muertes, un día completo de muertes aquí, en fumbari-

Por eso es que quiero sacarte de aquí, mi familia jamás se ah detenido a pensar en lo que yo quiero, menos lo harán ahora-

Me acabas de dar una gran razón para quedarme-mirándolo-aquí está mi padre, pilika, todos, conozco a todas las personas no puedo simplemente cerrar los ojos e irme

Y crees que tu presencia aquí hará un cambio, te mataran-

Porque, en primer lugar porque pelean, porque la rivalidad-

Semejanzas, hace siglos creyeron que podíamos convivir, un hombre lobo y un vampiro se enamoraron de una chica humana, la chica tuvo un bebe de un vampiro pero durante la gestación ella fue atacada por un hombre lobo, dio a luz a una chico hibrido…el primer hibrido en la historia, pronto descubrieron que podía convertirse en hombre lobo y en vampiro, así que ambos clanes le despreciaron…trataron de destruirlo, lo debilitaron con el sol pero seguía teniendo la ventaja de la luna, se realizaron rituales y demás un día un hombre lobo bebió de la sangre del hibrido, como resultado todo el día pudieron transformarse, no tuvieron que limitarse solo a la luna, los vampiros hicieron lo mismo y así pudieron salir al sol, solo que esto solo funciono por ese día, por 1 día de guerra

Pero se supone que la guerra seria cuando hubiera un eclipse lunar-

Así es, el ritual se lleva a cabo ese día durante y frente al eclipse solo así les servirías, no hay ni sol ni luna, el siguiente día es completamente guerra, aun que los vampiros han evolucionado, mediante brujería lograron controlar el clima-hablo mirando el cielo-un clima nublado alejado del sol

Pero los dos tendrán ventajas, porque mejor simplemente no atacan de noche, son pocos y…-

No son pocos, son clanes, familias enteras, regidas por la familia tao-

Una de las 2 principales dinastías-recordó las palabras de ren

Vendrán de todos los lugares, igual que los de mi especie-

Porque, porque aquí-

Porque tus los llamas-

Esto es un desastre, es un total caos-

Anna, tú le das ventaja a cualquier clan que beba de tu sangre-

Espera porque si dices que los vampiros pueden controlar el clima en que les ayuda beber mi sangre si es la misma-

Centraran todo su poder en la pelea, ya no podrían controlar la salida del sol, en eso les ayuda tu sangre, solo que si ellos la beben no creo que quieran darnos ventaja a nosotros-

A que te refieres, aparte no creo que mi sangre alcance para todos-

Me refiero A que no te dejaran viva, no para que los contrarios tengan ventaja y tu sangre se mescla con otras cosas, se forma una cadena-

Eso suena terrible pero no puedo irme-hablo negando con la cabeza

Llegas tarde-hablo ren sentado

Yo creo más temprano que todos-hablo observando el salón completamente vacio

Les di el día libre-

Ósea que me hiciste venir en sábado, a la escuela…en sábado-

Te quería invitar a salir, a pasar el día conmigo-acercándose demasiado a la rubia

Respiro hondo mientras sentía a ren prácticamente rosar su piel-eh…yo…si, porque no

Eh pensado mucho y creo que no esta tan mal la eternidad-hablo anna ya estando en el coche-

Porque lo crees-

Bueno ustedes no tienen que preocuparse por carencias, pueden conocer todo el mundo, no se preocuparían de morir, tienen la vida "comprada", no creo que este tan mal-

Tu aceptarías una eternidad-le pregunto mirándola

Creo que no, soy humana y hasta ahora no me ah gustado mucho vivir, más bien como es la vida-

Es lo mismo que pasa con nosotros, aun que hemos nacido así hemos crecido viendo como el mundo crece, como gozan de cosas que nosotros no gozaremos-

Y…como que cosas-

Amor, tener compasión, querer, en realidad se nos considera como criaturas lujuriosas-

Pues también creen que ustedes viven en castillos bajo las sombras, duermen en ataúdes, y son fríos…así que, alguna vez te has enamorado-

Sonrió ante la pregunta de la rubia, era un poco curiosa pero eso le agradaba-bueno…est…

Se detuvo al sentir que arrollaban a algo o alguien, de inmediato constato que la rubia no estuviera herida y con rapidez bajo del auto seguido por anna

¿Está muerto?-pregunto anna mirando al hombre sobre el asfalto

Eres un idiota-le hablo ren volteándolo

Ja, ja, ja, no más que tu ren-hablo el chico levantándose del suelo mientras reía-¿a cenar?

Miro a la rubia que estaba unos cuantos metros lejos de ellos

Soy horo-hablo acercándose a la rubia

Ella es anna-hablo ren atravesándose entre los dos

_No es vampiro, pero aun así…-_pensó el peli-azul mirando a la rubia

Soy humana-hablo anna respondiendo a los pensamientos del peli-azul

Se mantuvo serio ante la aclaración de la chica, cosa que no debió escuchar-claro

Sube hoto-hablo ren abriéndole la puerta del coche a anna

Podríamos hacer una carrera quien es más rápido, yo o tu auto-

Ye vendrán tiempos para humillarte, iremos a comer-

Si señorito-le brome el peli-azul subiendo en el coche

Miraba por el espejo a horo que lucía totalmente normal, como ren, normales-

Y…Estas aquí de vacaciones-hablo anna

Ah…si…vine por unos asuntos con ren-hablo con detenimiento-nada importante

Se encontraban en uno de los restaurantes de las afueras de fumbari, horo comía como humano mientras anna se preguntaba cómo es que lo hacía…tal vez por ser vampiro podía digerir tanto…

Ah, eh comido demasiado-hablo horo-pero me falta alguna bebida-hablo mirando a la mesera-con permiso

Ren…-hablo anna al ver como horo se iba detrás de la chica

No te preocupes, solo beberá poco, no la matara-miro el lugar con desgano_-¿anna sabes qué hora es?_

Eh…sacare mi celular-respondió la rubia mirando la hora-son las 2

Subió la mirada observando al chico que solo la miraba atento-¿pasa algo?

Puedes leer la mente-hablo serio

¿Qué?, de que hablas-

De que la pregunta que te hice solo la pensé, aun así respondiste-la miro ahora con la expresión más relajada-¿Cuánto tienes con eso?

Solo…un tiempo, casi un mes-respondió ya sin otra opción

Es normal que confundas los pensamientos con las palabras, vas comenzando y por eso te confundes-

Te parece muy normal-

No es del todo normal, pocas personas cuentan con el reishi pero no es algo que te convierta en un fenómeno-le hablo serio-dices…que tienes cerca de un mes

Si…-bajando la mirada-todo comenzó cuando llegaste

1 semana después

Anna cuéntame, te juro que no me molestare, aparte ya ando con lyzerg me di cuenta de que ren…como que….te mira mucho en los ensayos de la obra, y no se ven tan mal-

Pues que te cuento, cada día que pasa ren me atrae más…no se-

De que te gusta te gusta pero… y que pasa con hao-

Bueno hao también, pero no es lo mismo…ren me hace sentir distinta mientras hao me hace sentir segura, la misma-

Entonces quieres ser distinta o quieres ser la misma-

Y esa era la pregunta del millón, desde que había comenzado todo, su vida era distinta-creo que ren es solo la novedad, a hao ya lo conozco, y a ren apenas…

Entonces por no arriesgarte dejaras ir a tu posible amor-

Mi posible amor-repitió con sarcasmo

¿Me vas a negar que sientes más que atracción por esos dos?-

No, olvídalo pilika, es complicado y casi imposible-recordando todos los motivos que hacían el asunto imposible

Anna, dale una oportunidad a ren, sinceramente hao ya tuvo su oportunidad, yo más bien creo que hao te quiere como amiga…como hermana-

También creo eso pero ¿ren?-se detuvo pensando en porque ren lograba confundirla de tal manera, ya antes había tenido pretendientes pero ninguno como ren-tal vez

Hao-hablo con lentitud

Observo al castaño que se encontraba acostado en el pasto, con las manos detrás de su cabeza y mirando al cielo-hola

Se recostó a lado de hao mientras también observaba el cielo-anna has pensado lo del viaje

Creí que eso estaba ya claro, no me iré de fumbari-

¿Y si te lo pidiera ren?-

Se encontraba sentada sobre el cofre del auto de ren, ren estaba a su lado igual que ella mirando las escasas peleas

Anna, yo…no soy muy bueno diciendo cosas…bueno…cosas como-

Sonrió levemente al percibir los pensamientos del chino

No soy muy bueno con cosas de sentimientos-

Ren…-lo detuvo-solo di: anna kyoyama quieres ser mi novia

Mostro una media sonrisa-lo diría si estuviéramos en 1917

Con lentitud atrapo los labios de la rubia en un beso que literalmente los dejo sin respiración

Salió de la preparatoria buscando ya llegar rápidamente a su casa, el reishi solo le provocaba dolores de cabeza

Vio el auto de ren, se dirigió a él saludándolo con un fugaz beso en los labios

Estas bien-

Sí, pero me ah dolido mucho la cabeza-

Anna-se escucho la voz seria de hao

Hola-le saludo sonriéndole un tanto nerviosa

Necesito hablar contigo-hablo mirando a ren

Ah…volteo a mirar a ren y después a hao, el ambiente se sentía demasiado tenso así que decidió arreglar un poco las cosas-en el camino hablamos hao, ren te veo mañana

¿De qué querías hablar?

De lo que haces, estas saliendo con hao-

Mira hao, no quiero sonar grosera pero….no es de tu incumbencia-

Me importas, y lo sabes, sabes que me importas y que….-

¿Qué?-espero respuesta del castaño-no sé que estoy haciendo hao, pero no creo que este tan mal

Con esas palabras entro en su casa

En realidad no sabía lo que hacía pero algo en su interior le decía que si dejaba pasar esa oportunidad con ren se arrepentiría

Sabía quien era ren, y lo que era, lo que venía pero aun así no podía dejar de sentir eso en su corazón, ese instinto que la acercaba hacia ren

1 mes-hablo en susurro dejando el calendario, faltaba solo 1 mes para el próximo eclipse lunar

La lluvia afuera era cada vez más abundante, se podían escuchar unos cuantos truenos pero afuera todo era oscuro

Miro la ventana y entonces lo vio, en medio de la lluvia y mirando hacia su ventana

Busco un paraguas y salió quedando frente a hao

¿Qué haces aquí, hao estas bien?-

No, no estoy bien, no puedo con esto-hablo mirándola-dime qué piensas hacer, estas con ren por ahora pero que piensas que pasara cuando llegue el eclipse, te matara

O tu me mataras-le hablo con voz molesta-se que no lo harás y sé que él no lo hará, crees que estoy demasiado confiada pero sé que él no me hará daño

Sorpresivamente hao tomo a la rubia de la cintura besándola

Rompió el beso alejándose del castaño, ahora la lluvia la empapaba completamente y solo respiraba agitadamente mientras lo veía con cierta molestia-te quiero mucho, no compliques más las cosas

Por dentro sentía ¿culpa?, ya habían pasado 2 semanas y como si fuera espuma el amor que sentía por ren había subido, sin necesidad de leer la mente de este ella lo podía sentir, en sus acciones, sus palabras, desde el principio, desde el primer beso y hasta el día en que cayó en la alberca, lo sentía y sabia que el también pero porque la culpa y porque por el

Hao la acompañaba desde pequeña, la protegía, le daba toda la protección que nadie la hacía sentir, e incluso aun percibiendo los sentimientos de la rubia hacia ren aun así trato de persuadirla y llevarla lejos del todo el caos que en solo 2 semanas empezaría, lo quería mucho y sabia que el castaño también la quería y más que eso, pero no podía evitarlo, no podía evitar estar cerca de ren

Cerró los ojos tratando de olvidarse de eso, quería solo sentir el momento, era increíble que ahora mismo estuviera con ren, con ren, terminando de hacer el amor, tan solo de sentir su respiración en su cuerpo, sus caricias, aun que al principio dolió fue un dolor lleno de placer, al que pronto se acostumbro

Quiero hablar contigo-hablo hao llegando junto a ren

No tengo nada que hablar contigo-

Faltan 1 semanas, que pasara con anna-

Anna estará en su casa y listo-

Crees que soy un imbécil, anna es la elegida y….-

Que acabas de decir-

No quieras hacerme creer que no lo sabías-

Explícame cómo es que….porque creen eso-

No es que lo creamos, esta dicho, todos lo saben y ya están llegando, la mataran-

_**Continuara.**_


	7. Chapter 7

Saudade- 1 día de guerra

Autora: annitha

Dcm: shaman King ni sus personajes me pertenecen

….x…..x…..x

No es que lo creamos, esta dicho, todos lo saben y ya están llegando, la mataran-

Porque están tan seguros-

Tan solo pregúntate que es lo que te atrae de ella, más que cualquier otra cosa ella está atrayendo a todos aquí, por eso vinieron aquí y por eso nosotros no nos hemos movido-

Por eso querías sacarla de aquí-hablo cayendo en cuenta-si en realidad te importa tanto anna ayúdame a sacarla de aquí

Lo miro con duda, no podía confiar en uno de ellos pero si era por anna al menos podía cuidarla a ella y fingir confiar en el tao-que vamos a hacer

Ren que pasa, que haces-pregunto anna viéndolo rondar por su habitación-esto impedirá cualquier persona o criatura entren aquí

Hablo regando un polvo que anteriormente ya había regado por el exterior de la casa-es por la pela

Es porque quiero que vengas conmigo y sé que no lo harás si no estás segura de que tu padre estará seguro-

¿Irme?, ya le había dicho a hao que no me iré-

Anna, esto es muy serio, le diré a pilika y a su hermano que vengan aquí, empaca suficiente ropa para 2, 3 semanas-

Ren no me iré, no es solo mi padre y pilika, nació en este lugar no puedo simplemente dejar todo a su suerte-

Anna si te quedas solo habrá más destrucción, y ni si quiera tu padre estará a salvo, por favor escúchame-

A dónde vas hermanito-hablo la mujer topándose a ren en las escaleras de la mansión tao

Quítate jun-le hablo haciéndola a un lado y caminando con rapidez

Adivina que…mi abuela ya tiene una posible…sospechosa-

Eso ya lo veré después, ahora estoy ocupado-

Nuevamente y con prisas salió de la casa entrando en su coche

Ni creas que te la llevaras-con molestia pero con cinismo sonrió- yo te meteré en un ataúd, _adiós hermano_

Hao-hablo anna acercándose al chico-que pasara

No lo sé, pero lo importante es sacarte de aquí-

Ren, fuiste con mi padre-

Si, no te preocupes, les ordene que no salieran de la casa, ahora tenemos que irnos-

_Huele a perro_-sonrió al escuchar el pensamiento de ren

Era un tanto incomodo estar en el mismo auto con esos dos, resultaban tan distintos pero tan iguales-_ambos corazones nobles, ambos corazones muertos_-se mantuvo seria, olvidándose de lo incomodo solo esperaba salir de ese pueblo aun con los dos chicos, no quería ni imaginarse que les pasara algo por su culpa

Cerró los ojos mirando por última vez a ren

Fue una gran sorpresa despertarse repentinamente debido a la obstrucción de "personas" en la carretera

La sacaron del auto con rapidez siendo protegida por ren y hao

Ren….-hablo con lagrimas en los ojos, jun estaba al lado de ren a punto de terminar con su vida-ren no

Paro de gritar al ver a hao convertido en hombre lobo

Abrió los ojos con pesadez, todo su alrededor estaba completamente oscuro y no podía distinguir nada

Escasos recuerdos volvieron a su mente

Donde estaba y que había pasado con hao y ren

Sácala-se escucho la voz de una mujer

Después de un fuerte ruido un hombre entro en el cuarto

Salió de este, enseguida la luz la segó pudo ver a la chica frente a ella

Vamos camina niña-la tomo del brazo haciéndola caminar, no cabía duda de que en verdad era fuerte pues la presión que ejercía sobre ella era mínima pero aun así podía sentir la fuerza

Suéltame, suéltame-hablo zafándose de la peli-verde-¿Dónde estoy?, donde esta ren

Sonrió con cinismo-anita, estas en mi casa, y ren…no se vive eternamente

Con esas palabras anna soltó una gran cachetada a la peli-verde

No me vuelvas a tocar niña-hablo nuevamente jalándola

¿A dónde me llevas?-

Tranquila, considérate afortunada, después de todo eres nuestro seguro, es justo que te tengamos segura y cómoda-le sonrió dejándola en un cuarto-al menos hasta mañana

Se quedo sola en la habitación, se acerco a la ventana buscando abrirla pero estaban selladas

Se sentó en la cama mirando al frente, lentamente lagrimas resbalaron por sus mejillas, será verdad que ren estaba muerto, que había pasado con hao

Bien, tenemos a la chica y tan solo en unas horas comenzara el eclipse-hablo jun con una sonrisa

Ya había pasado 1 día y al parecer todo estaba listo

Despertó con el sol en la cara, pero porque había sol, según ella este era el día

Desde que hao le sugirió irse con él para no exponerla a este peligro había dicho que no, abandonar a su padre al lugar donde había nacido, dejarlo todo a su suerte, después ren con esas palabras la convenció, no estaba viendo que si se quedaba haría esto aun más peligroso, entonces que haría

Miro el espejo que tenía enfrente, tomo una de las sabanas del futon, enredo en su muñeca la sabana y quebró el espejo

Tomo un pedazo puntiagudo-¿un espejo?-hablo con cinismo-me tendrá que servir

Vio la puerta abrirse con lentitud

Se sentó en la cama escondiendo el espejo detrás de ella

Hola anna-saludo la chica con naturalidad, como si nada pasara-llego el día, pero pon mejor cara, si lo que te preocupa es tu padre no tienes de que preocuparte, cuando sepa que perdió a su hijita yo estaré ahí para consolarlo

Ni te le acerques a mi padre-hablo con molestia

Anna, tranquila, todo acabara muy pronto, ahora necesito que duermas un poco-con estas palabras saco una inyección

La miro atenta, si se quedaba inconsciente no tendría ni una oportunidad de salir

Bajo la mirada mientras jun se le acercaba

Ah…maldita-hablo jun mirando el espejo clavado en su pecho justo en su corazón

Al verla caer en el suelo Por un instante creyó que se había congelado pues ni moverse podía pero era lo único que podía hacer ahora todo con un pensamiento, ¿había muerto?

Salió del cuarto disparada y bajo las escaleras, se dirigió a la puerta principal, para su suerte estaba abierta

En cuanto salió de la casa el sol la segó, hacia mucho que no había sol en fumbari y menos tan resplandeciente

Corrió tal vez como nunca lo había hecho, le tranquilizaba saber que afuera había sol al menos podía sentir un poco de seguridad, pero la pregunta era, ahora a donde iba

Anna-

Volteo totalmente asustada encontrándose con la chica de cabellos naranjas-matilda

La tienen el clan de las hana-gumi-hablo el chico a la anciana-necesito que me ayuden a protegerla a cambio de su sangre

Hao, no puedo creer lo que le estás haciendo a tu familia, esa niña está destinada a morir porque te empeñas en hacer lo contrario-

Te lo digo por última vez, no necesitan toda su sangre, muchos de mis camaradas me apoyan y están de acuerdo en ayudarme a protegerla, crees que hice todo este tiempo ¿tomar te?-hablo mirando a la anciana que se mostraba sorprendida

Está bien, pero si algo sale mal hao todo será tu culpa, ahora tráela-

Te lo advierto, estoy dispuesto a pelear si ustedes me traicionan-

Hemos estado vigilando la casa, está repleta de chupasangre-

¿Dónde está hao?-pregunto nerviosa

Ya vendrá, el señor hao solo nos dijo que lo esperáramos aquí, planeábamos sacarte esta noche pero…tal vez ya sepa que saliste-

Hao-hablo con felicidad al ver al castaño, enseguida lo abrazo-estas bien

Ya sabes que…-

Rápidamente las lágrimas se hicieron notar en sus ojos-si, jun me lo dijo

Tenemos que irnos antes de que oscurezca-

¿Irnos, a donde?-

Vamos con mi familia-la vio detenerse al instante-hice un trato que les beneficia a ellos y a ti, pero tienes que confiar en mi

Está bien-

Bien relaja el brazo-hablo la chica de cabellos azules-no dolerá nada

Esperaron por un rato mientras anna solo miraba al frente, ren estaba muerto por su culpa y ya no había nada que pudiera hacer, aun que pensara una y otra vez que ren era demasiado fuerte según hao el había visto como jun lo atravesó con un estaca

Y listo, un litro y medio de sangre-hablo kanna sacándola de sus pensamientos-

¿Eso es todo?-pregunto anna

Claro, tenemos cerca de 5 litros, si te sacan mas morirías-

Gracias por ayudar a hao-

Esta comenzando-hablo hao observando dormir a anna

Estoy listo para arrancar cabezas-hablo un hombre alto de peinado raro al estilo Elvis-si tan solo don yoh estuviera aquí seguro estaría encantado

Ryuu-hablo hao callándolo

Así que es ella, es muy hermosa-hablo con corazoncitos en los ojos

Cállate o quieres que tu dulce tamao lo sepa-

Ja, ja, ja tiene razón mejor me callo-rio mientras se sentaba-ya está empezando, que piensa hacer

Quedarme con ella, ya está oscuro y los vampiros ya pueden salir-

La señora kino quiere que todos estemos afuera para el ritual-

Ryuu, quédate con ella tengo que ir con kino, ahora regreso-

Kino-

Abuela-hablo la anciana con molestia-¿Qué quieres hao?

Los vampiros se están alimentando ahora-hablo mirando al cielo

Así es, están tomando fuerzas para venir por la chica-

Tenemos un trato-

Que no olvidare, si hay algo que tengo es palabra-sin mirarlo-la luna llena ya salió

Hao que pasa-pregunto ryuu llegando al castaño

¿De qué?-

Creí que me habías llamado-

Donde esta anna-

Hao yo solo….-

Entraron a la habitación encontrándola totalmente vacía-hao fue solo un momento y…-se excuso ryuu

Solo un momento, llegaron hasta aquí sin que lo supiéramos-

Ahora la tienen-se escucho la molesta voz de la anciana-te lo dije hao, ellos tendrán ventaja y harán una masacre en este pueblo

Tendrán la misma ventaja que nosotros-hablo tamao apareciendo-a menos que la recuperen, la luna llena ya salió hao

Se encontraba en medio del bosque, a su alrededor había unos cuantos de ellos-bien el eclipse ya casi comienza, empecemos

Después de recitar unos cuantos "conjuros" los ojos de jun se iluminaron peligrosamente

Respiro hondo al verla acercarse a ella

Esto será emocionante-hablo una peli-azul sonriendo

Listo-pregunto hao caminando entre los arboles

Sintió el ardor que le producía la nueva herida en su brazo, con horror vio salir la sangre de su cuerpo, sabía que era demasiada sangre la que perdía y contando la que hacia menos de una hora le habían sacado, pronto supo que no resistiría mucho

Que el sol deje de arder y la sangre de esta impura borre todo rastro luz-

Podía distinguir como su sangre se esparcía en el papel que estaba frente a ella formando un camino

La vista cada vez estaba más borrosa y no podía distinguir nada más que la luz que emanaba de las velas

Finalmente cerró los ojos

Abrió los ojos con sorpresa de inmediato se preparo para atacar mientras otros se alejaban y otros se quedaban

Asakura-hablo mirándolo con furia-maravíllate ante la naturaleza

Maldita-rápidamente se transformo en lobo ante la intensa luz de la luna llena

Igual que él, todos sus acompañantes, ryuu, las hana-gumi, y otros tantos que kino les había pedido ir

No podemos esperar más, el eclipse comenzara-hablo la anciana

Pero que pasara con hao y los demás-pregunto una chica de cabellos rosas

El eclipse nulificara sus transformaciones en cuanto a los vampiros no les permitirá tener su transformación así que los dos quedaran en desventaja-

Señora kino tenemos que esperar, traicionara a su propio nieto le prometió que a cambio de la sangre de la chica usted la mantendría a salvo-espeto con preocupación

Tamamura, no está a mi alcance la seguridad de esa niña, desde que supe que los grandes espíritus habían cambiando dándonos por primera vez una elegida lo supe, no está a nuestro alcance esperar a hao, el eclipse está por comenzar-

Se dio vuelta mirando el cielo

Tamao-se escucho la agitada vox del castaño

Joven hao donde esta ryuu-hablo la peli-rosa preocupada

Viene detrás de mi-hablo depositando a la chica en el suelo-vamos anna, ayúdame tamao

Si, joven hao-se acerco a la chica que lucía realmente mal-señor hao-negó con la cabeza-perdió mucha sangre-hablo mirando la gran herida del brazo de la rubia-su pulso es muy débil

Pero aun tiene pulso, dime que debo de hacer-

Miro a la chica con nervios, y la suplicante mirada de hao algo que jamás había visto en el castaño, los nervios la invadieron, no estaba acostumbrada a que todo dependiera de ella, menos la vida de una persona-joven hao no lo sé, es que…

Tamao piensa, piensa en una predicción para anna, dime la vez vida-

Bajo la mirada cerrando los ojos por unos instantes, se encontraba realmente nerviosa y no sabía qué hacer

Es hora-hablo la anciana mirando como la luna se teñía lentamente de rojo

Tamao-hablo hao apresurándola lo primero que se le ocurría era detener la hemorragia cosa que hao ya había hecho y ahora…

Una transfusión de sangre-hablo haciendo obvio lo obvio-puedes hacerla

Claro que no-respondió al instante-es una humana, si nos equivocamos con el tipo de sangre podría morir o entrar en shock, necesitas llevarla a un hospital

Acompáñame-hablo hao cargando nuevamente a la chica

Si, si joven, de prisa-

Necesito ayuda-

Enseguida sabiendo quien era la atendieron-como sucedió-hablo el médico mirando la gran herida

Un…un accidente ella se corto-

Necesita una transfusión-hablo moviendo algunas cosas-Cecilia averigua cual es su tipo de sangre

Después de unos segundos la enfermera regreso con el expediente en sus manos-doctor

_O-RH NEGATIVO-_consigue la sangre rápido-hablo mirando a la chica-su padre sabe que está aquí

Si, si…dijo que ya venía, doctor por favor-

Observo salir al hombre de la habitación por su cara supo que no eran buenas noticias-su tipo de sangre no es muy común, el banco de sangre no cuenta con ella

¿Qué tipo de sangre es?-pregunto ansioso

O negativo-respondió-solo recibe de un tipo

O negativo-hablo hao

Aun que hay otra cosa que debe saber-

Después, yo soy O negativo-

Joven asakura permítame decirle-

Por favor la hija del gobernador está en riesgo-

Entiendo, vamos-

Hao yo me voy, tengo que saber qué pasa con ryuu y los demás-

Claro, muchas gracias-

Paso mucho tiempo en el que solo se mantenía esperando noticias de tamao y de anna

Joven hao-

Que ah pasado-

No lo sé, nada está bien, muchos de los de nosotros murieron, pero la guerra, solo duro 1 hora-

¿1 hora?-

Si joven hao, no sé qué paso pero todos perdieron su transformación y algunos vampiros fueron quemados por el sol-

Abrió los ojos con pesar había poca luz pues las persianas estaban cerradas

Pronto volvió a la realidad, estaba en un hospital pero…porque afuera había sol

Anna, despertaste-

Hao, afuera…afuera ahí sol-hablo con pocas fuerzas

Si lo sé, algo salió mal, a media noche me llamo tamao diciéndome que nadie en el pueblo podía transformarse, y ahora cuando se suponía el sol no podía quemarlos y la luna no podía mandar sobre nosotros fue como siempre, muchos vampiros se quemaron con el sol, no que se que paso pero….todo salió mal, creo que no eres la elegida, pero tu sangre al parecer si funciono por un tiempo tamao dijo que durante la mañana cuando había sol los vampiros pudieron salir y no les paso nada incluso nosotros tampoco nos ocurrió nada-

No soy la elegida…tu abuela dijo que el elegido era hombre, ella tenía razón-hablo bajando la cabeza-hao jun estaba viva pero yo la apuñale con una estaca algo así, aun así estaba viva, creí haber escuchado que los vampiros de sangre pura no mueren, solo son petrificados-lo miro con seriedad-¿tu viste morir a ren?

Jun le clavo una estaca y se llevo su cuerpo-

Tiene que estar vivo, tengo que buscarlo-

Señorita anna me alegra tanto que este bien-hablo un doctor entrando en la habitación-y nada sería posible sin el joven asakura

Que…porque-

Bueno el joven le dono sangre, debo decirle que me extraña la ausencia de su padre-

Si bueno el tuvo un percance pero yo le asegure que anna estaba bien y dijo que vendría en cuanto pudiera-

Baya día para venir señorita, anoche estuvieron llegando demasiadas persona…heridas, o desangradas, todo el pueblo está en shock al parecer ayer muchos desaparecieron….Bien, tengo que darle una noticia-hablo el doctor ahora serio

Adelante-ahora hablo anna esperando la noticia

Bueno usted está embarazada-

Y nuevamente vio su vida pasar frente a sus ojos-emb…embarazada pero eso no puede ser yo…-

Le pido se tranquilice pues aun esta débil, la doctora ah venido a hacerle un ultrasonido para comprobar que todo esté bien-

Me permites-hablo la doctora colocando el aparato y mirando a hao

Eh…si hao se puede quedar el…él se puede quedar-

Bien, descúbrete el abdomen por favor-

No podía evitar mirar al castaño que ahora solo miraba al piso, como era posible que estuviera embarazada ¿Cómo? Si sabia como se concebían los bebes, claro que lo sabia pero…en verdad estaba embarazada como se suponía que fuera eso posible si ren era un vampiro

Bien aquí esta…-la doctora señalo la pantalla

Se puede saber que es-pregunto hao de inmediato

Sonrió-me temo que no, solo tiene 2 semanas, pero todo se ve bien aun que tu ritmo cardiaco está un poco elevado estas bien, te recuperaste de maravilla-

Tenemos que irnos, veremos a otros pacientes, descansa y más tarde vendré-

¿Por qué lo preguntaste?-pregunto mirando las sabanas

De casualidad tienes algún hermano perdido-

No-respondió naturalmente-aun que…mi madre dio a luz a un bebe varón pero nació sin vida

Cada 50 años empieza una nueva guerra, por siglos se ah seguido tu línea de sangre, al llegar el año del renacimiento el elegido nos llama, siempre fue hombre y creímos que había cambiado contigo por ser mujer y por tener reishi pero…tu hermano era el elegido…lo que no entiendo es que…-

Hao si mi "hermano" era el elegido y el no está que pasa, se pospone la guerra por otros 50 años-

No, se brinca al hombre de la siguiente generación-hablo ahora mirando el vientre de la chica-

No, no-negó de inmediato-tu dijiste que tenía que ser…

En este año No se referían al renacimiento del elegido, se referían al nacimiento…no detuviste la guerra, este año nacerá tu bebe, un hibrido-

Todo lo que había pasado era nada, lo que en pocos meses había pasado le estaba destrozando el futuro-tu dijiste…

Tenemos que encontrar a ren-hablo decidido-

Hao no, esto no es posible tu dijiste…-

Indeseablemente las lágrimas resbalaron pos sus mejillas, no era posible todo lo que pasaba, gente del pueblo había muerto, no sabía nada de su padre, estaba embarazada y sin ren y para colmo de sus males, la verdadera guerra jamás comenzo

Ren es el padre, un vampiro…y yo te acabo de donar sangre, un hombre lob

_**Continuara.**_


End file.
